dime que te puedo dar
by tutuu
Summary: esa pregunta se hacia el mil veces y se la hacia a la persona frente a el ¿dime que te puedo dar? por que segun el ya le habia entregado todo, que mas buscaba de el?


Ps este fic ya lo había publicado en amor yaoi y ps como no tengo nada qke hacer (inner: si tienes 5 proyectos para mañana y no los as espesado) shhhhhhhh bn es cierto tengo mucha tarea asi qke aki les dejo el fic ;D*

DIME QUE TE PUEDO DAR

Capitulo 1

Dos hombres se encontraban en medio del bosque, tenían cosas en común:

1. los dos parecían capaces de matar con la mirada

2. daban miedo con solo verlos

3. eran en pocas palabras…atractivos o sexys, ¿Cuál de esas dos palabras los definía mejor?

4. no te convenía hacerlos enojar… pues lo pagarías muy caro

5, 6, 7, 8,9… eran un sin fin de cosas en la que se parecían, pero la mas importante de ellas era que…

Ambos sentían algo por el otro, podía ser odio, podía ser amor…

Pero también tenían bastantes diferencias

1. Su color de cabello, uno negro como el cielo negro durante la noche oscura, el del otro plateado como la luna

2. sus edades, uno de unos 27 años y el otro de 25

3. su lealtad por su familia, uno ni siquiera se aparecía a menos que la situación lo requiera, el otro siempre estaba junto a su familia y al lado del jefe

4 .los ojos de uno eran azules, mientras que del otro verdes

5, 6, 7, 8,9 eran también bastantes sus diferencias, y entre ellas podría estar su manera de odiar, de matar o inclusive de…amar

-hasta que vuelves Hayato- dijo el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio que había entre ambos.

-hmp, yo volver, solo vine a arreglar unos asuntos sobre la familia- dijo mientras lo veía con algo de rencor, odio, tristeza, alegría ¿amor?

Sin duda este comentario no le agrado en lo absoluto al japonés, que estaba insinuando ese herbívoro, que no vino para verlo, que solo vino por asuntos de la mafia, que el ya no le importaba en lo absoluto ni en lo mas mínimo, no definitivamente no, de seguro ese herbívoro estaba mintiendo, simplemente no era posible, no era posible que para aquel albino de ojos verdes lo que había pasado entre ellos hubiera quedado olvidado, pues para el nada estaba en el olvido, lo tenia muy presente, cada día de su vida, cada mañana al despertar y cada día al caer dormido, en cada hora estaba el guardián de la tormenta, en su pensamiento, en su corazón.

-no intentes mentir Hayato, no a mi,- hiso una pequeña pausa, no dejaba de mirar las orbes verdes del otro-ahora contéstame algo ¿Por qué te fuiste?- el albino quiso marcharse en ese mismo instante, no quería contestar, no quería recordar el motivo de su partida, no era que no quería a Hibari, lo amaba ,lo amaba a un después de lo que este le había hecho, quería correr hacia el ,abrazarlo besarlo, ser de nuevo uno mismo con Hibari, pero le era difícil, le era difícil recordar lo que este le había echo, pero tampoco podía olvidarlo ese recuerdo esta grabado en su memoria.

-eres un maldito imbécil Hibari, todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar por el motivo de mi partida- dijo con una mirada llena de dolor, en sus ojos una batalla se libraba, las lagrimas querían salir, su corazón quería liberar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, pero su orgullo lo evitaba, diciéndole que no llorara mas por el, no tenia caso derramar mas lagrimas por el, no mas…no después de lo que le había echo.

-de que hablas, el que debería estar molesto en estos momento soy yo, y no tu, después de todo te fuiste sin siquiera despedirte, un día llegue al departamento y no te encontré, para ser sinceros no le tome mucha importancia, pero al día siguiente cuando desperté y no te vi, supuse que algo había pasado, fue entonces que me dijeron que te habías marchado, ¿sabes quien me lo dijo?, la vecina, ni siquiera te dignaste a avisarme.- todo era silencio.

-no te hagas el inocente Hibari, tu fuiste el causante de que yo me fuera- contesto el italiano

-¿yo?, no crees que si yo hubiera sido el causante sabría el por que- contesto el japonés defendiéndose de tal acusación, por favor, el amaba demasiado a Hayato como para separarse de el, tienen idea de cuanto sufrió al enterarse por la vecina de que lo había abandonado, lo había dejado sin siquiera una explicación, sin siquiera un adiós…

Capitulo 2

Volvieron a su posición anterior, todo era silencio, un silencio que nadie tenia el valor de interrumpir

_-"por que tuve que aceptar esta misión, pudo haber venido cualquier otro guardián pero no, tuvo que ofrecerme solo por que no soportaba las ganas de ver el sádico de Hibari, ¿acaso aun lo amo? Hmp no tiene caso que lo niegue lo amo demasiado"_

"_**que le sucede a este herbívoro, que le sucede a MI herbívoro, no entiendo nada, como es posible que yo haya causado su partida, pero si yo lo amo aun que no lo admita ante nadie mas que el, el sabe que lo amo como se pone a decir que yo fui quien termino con todo, esto no puede estar pasando, tanto tiempo sin saber de el y ahora que por fin nos volvemos a encontrar me sale con que yo lo lastime, con que yo le ice daño y me odia, esto no puede estar pasando"**_

-quieres que te lo recuerde, quieres que te diga el por que me fui- dijo el italiano decidido, le contaría el motivo de su partida, haber si Hibari así recordaba y se daba cuenta que en realidad todo había sido culpa suya, le contaría aquel echo que quedo grabado en su memoria aun que le fuera demasiado dolorosa hacerlo lo aria

Hibari solo asintió sin perder de vista ningún detalle del italiano

-recuerdas la ultima misión a la que asistí cuando aun estábamos juntos- el japonés solo asintió- pues cuando volví me informaron que era tu día libre, así que supuse que estarías por los alrededores de namimori y pues Salí a buscarte- después de esto tomo una bocanada de aire en busca de el valor suficiente para poder decir lo que a continuación venia- te encontré en la azotea de nuestra ex escuela, entonces pensé en subir y buscarte, pero alcance a haber que estabas en compañía de alguien, para ser mas específicos de una mujer, quise pensar en ese momento que no era nada tuyo que no tenia nada que ver contigo pero mis ojos de me decían otra cosa- el italiano bajo la vista y apretaba sus pullos con fuerza, finalmente las lagrimas habían logrado su objetivo ya ahora miles de ellas salían de sus ojos para recorrer la piel de su fino rostro.

El japonés no soporto verlo en ese estado, nunca le había gustado ver llorar al italiano no le agradaba en lo absoluto, si de algo estaba seguro en esos momentos, es de que seguía profundamente enamorado de aquel herbívoro, sin pensarlo dos veces y teniendo en cuenta que el italiano se iba a enojar, pero lo arreglaría todo por que ora ya entendía el por que de la partida del italiano y sabia como solucionarlo le contaría como habían pasado en realidad las cosas

Sin dudarlo o al menos ya suponiendo las consecuencias de sus actos en otras palabras uno o dos golpes por parte del italiano pero iban a valer la pena, ya que si dejarse golpear por el italiano significaba su perdón lo aceptaría, se acerco al italiano y lo abrazo, acurrucándolo en su pecho.

Gokudera se negó e intento zafarse pero simplemente Hibari tenia mas fuerza que el así que termino cediendo, le encantaba sentir los brazos de Hibari a su alrededor se sentía cálido y agradable sin contar que con Hibari a su lado se sentía seguro, intocable para todo aquel que quisiera hacerle daño.

-gokudera, dime algo, ¿sabes que tengo una hermana?- le pregunto el japonés a gokudera en el oído de esta mientras acariciaba la melena plateada del italiano, gokudera se sobresalto, ¿¡hermana!, bueno si había escuchado a Hibari mencionarla en una o dos ocasiones pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle algo sobre de ella ni de su familia.

-bueno te escuche hablar con ella por teléfono una o dos veces- dijo el italiano tímidamente comprendiendo a donde quería llegar el japonés- Hibari ¿ella era tu hermana?- pregunto el italiano tratando de ocultar su sonrojo en el pecho de Hibari

-hmp sabes que eres demasiado impulsivo y te dejas llevar por lo primero que ves o escuchas- le dijo el japonés, después se separo un poco de el para por ver sus rostros mutuamente mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa burlona al italiano, este en respuesta izo un puchero de desagrado

-tu tienes la culpa por nunca presentarme a tu familia- comento el italiano mientras volteaba hacia otro lado, fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos en muestra de enojo

-hmp es que nunca nos hemos considerado una "familia" para ser mas sinceros somos solo medios hermanos y la verdad no tengo comunicación con ella- después de esto sujeto al italiano por el mentón para que lo mirara- Hayato estabas celoso?- pregunto mientras le sonreía pícaramente, al peli plata solo se le subieron los colores al rostro como respuesta

-hay MI herbívoro, MI Hayato, ¿sabes algo?- pregunto mientras lo miraba fijamente

-¿que?- después miro confundido al guardián de la nube

-sabes quiero algo de ti que no me has dado aun- le dijo seriamente

-¿a que te refieres Hibari?, ¿que no te e dado todo de mi ya?- pregunto nervioso el de ojos verdes

-así, as memoria Hayato dime que me as dado, para que te des cuenta que es lo que aun no me das- le dijo mientras abrazaba a gokudera por la cintura de este

-amm, te e dado mi atención, mi felicidad, mi vida, mi confianza, mi amor, ¿Qué mas quieres?- le dijo mientras alzaba una ceja en muestra de duda

-tu cuerpo- susurro levemente en su oído provocando que gokudera se sonrojara, si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora competía contra un tomate estaba completamente rojo- por que no pactamos nuestra relación entregándonos uno al otro-

-pero… Hibari.. y-yo n-no.. se, en.. es-tos mo-men-tos- no dejaba de tartamudear y jugar con sus dedos mientras observaba fijamente el suelo

-shh caya herbívoro, quien dijo que en estos momentos, ahorita no por que vamos a estar bastantes ocupados-

-ocupados por que?- pregunto confundido gokudera

-pues tenemos una boda que planear- le dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente, esa sonrisa de la cual solo era testigo gokudera

-bo-boda?- tartamudeo el italiano

-si la nuestra, que dices herbívoro ¿aceptas casarte con migo?, con un sádico amante de namimori y la disciplina, con un maldito loco que es adicto a la violencia y… a ti- ante lo dicho gokudera sonrió y unas cuantas lagrimas de felicidad comenzaron a formarse en su rostro

-si acepto Hibari, pero antes tu dime ¿en verdad quieres casarte conmigo?, con un loco histérico, amante de cualquier cosa que tenga pólvora o explote así como del tabaco, con un maldito idiota que esta profundamente enamorado de cierto sádico- dijo mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada pero una con una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro y con un tono de sarcasmo

-pues ya te e soportado por 5 años y e esperado otros dos por ti, que es lo peor que puede pasar- pregunto el japonés encogiéndose de hombros y mientras besaba al italiano para sellar ese pacto que acababan de hacer.

Pero esta historia no terminara aquí, pues falta su vida dentro del matrimonio, y sus hijos, ¿Qué creían que no tendrían descendencia?

Qke dicen les gusto, si qkieren conti avísenme (inner: pero si la conti ya existe pero en amor yaoi) shhhh no ves qke qkiero qke me dejen review pero bn si kieres tambn esta en amor yaoi =) oigan ustedes le entienden a esta pagina, por qke yo no le entiendo ni madres, por eso no subo mas historias u.u si saben como díganme please ;D


End file.
